


Did You Enjoy Yourself Last Night

by fromthedepthsofinsanity



Series: First Line - Homestuck Edition [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Archiveofourown Exclusive, Drunk Hook-Up, Drunk Night Out, Drunken Kissing, F/M, First Line Series, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Storytelling, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthedepthsofinsanity/pseuds/fromthedepthsofinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane comes home after a very long night out and tells the story of the evenings proceedings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Enjoy Yourself Last Night

“Did you enjoy yourself last night?” 

Jane desperately wished Roxy had stuck to her normal routine of sleeping in until one in the afternoon. 

“I made some breakfast,” said Roxy, drawing out her words in teasing, “And some coffee too. We have all morning to talk about it!” 

Jane stood in their shared living room, red high heels in hand and back to Roxy in their breakfast nook, and heaved the biggest, most exasperated, most tired sigh her weary body could muster. She just wanted to down as many bottles of water her stomach could handle, flop onto her perfectly made-up bed, and sleep off her hangover while repressing the memories of the night before. She knew, however, that even if she decided to ignore Roxy’s call and did what her body was craving, her roommate would just follow her around asking questions and end up lying next to her in bed to prevent her from sleeping. 

So, Jane gave in. She turned on her heel sharply and immediately regretted moving so fast. She swayed, caught herself, forced herself to move, and plopped down in the seat directly across from Roxy. The blond positively beamed, but Jane couldn’t return it. 

“So,” Roxy cooed as she loaded up Jane’s plate with a horrendous amount of food. Jane didn’t even known Roxy could cook, let alone make enough to feed their entire apartment wing, “Spill the deets, Janey!” 

Her head pounded with each word that vibrated her eardrum. Damn Roxy’s impatience and Jane’s enablement, “You were there, Roxy. I drank way too much and for once, you did not.” 

“It’s okay every once and awhile! Good de-stressor! Especially since we’re on break!” Roxy bit into a sausage link and savored the pop of salty grease and slight sweetness, “But com’mon!! You know what I’m talkin’ about! Tell me about that boy!! What happened, what happened!?” 

Images flooded Jane’s brain, and she fought hard to suppress the delighted shiver that coursed down her spine. She could only imagine the Cheshire-like grin on Roxy’s face widening if she saw. Jane decided then to keep the details to the barest minimum of satisfaction while trying to steer the conversation away in her favor. 

“What happened was you let me wander off from the bar with a complete stranger to his apartment and then spend the night at aforementioned stranger’s home,” Jane tried to put a shine of harshness on her words, but knew she fell a little short. The pounding headache and the fatigue beat any snip and anger well away from her tongue. 

To her surprise, Roxy laughed, “A stranger!!” She cackled, “Dirk’s not a stranger to me! I wouldn’t have let you go two steps if it wasn’t someone I didn’t know really good!” 

“Really  _ well _ ,” Jane instantly corrected with a few drops of sour, “If you know him, then surely you don’t need me to fill in anything at all.” 

“No! Don’t be like that! Di-Stri’s handsome as all get out, but he doesn’t let people  _ in _ . He brought you home, Janey! I should make you a medal,” Roxy’s cat-like smirk curled at the ends, “That fine Crocker swag and hotness finally kicked in where it counts, mmm.” 

“This, ahem, ‘fine Crocker’ would dearly love to get to her bed and go back to sleep.” 

“Oh, Janey, Janey, Janey, I can’t let you do that. These deets, Jane.  _ These deets _ , you see. They remain unspilled. They’re still firmly in their tin can waiting for the next victim to pop off their lid and get shot in the face by the stupid springy snake they are. They want to make a mess all over the table,” Roxy abruptly stopped her diatribe. Her face contorted into something akin to a grand epiphany and broke into the widest grin yet, “Is that what happened, Jane?! Did you make a mess all over his table?! Did’cha get shot-”: 

“No!” Jane regretted yelling. Her head throbbed in protest. 

Roxy laughed lightly and slyly whispered ‘wink, wonk’ under her breath. Jane knew she was burning red. The truth was, while she hadn’t had any personal encounters with a snake to the face, she had, in fact, made a mess of Dirk’s table with much help from him. Roxy did not need to know how close she had gotten to the actual scenario. 

Jane took a deep breath and released it slowly. She would speak in slow, simple sentences from here on out, if only to curb Roxy’s desires and spare herself more protest. 

“After we left, we took a cab to his apartment building,” Roxy’s eyes absolutely sparkled as Jane began. Flashes of memory began to beat at the pulsing headache in her brow and relaxed her, “It was uneventful.” 

Lie number two in what she suspected would be many. While clothes were not flung off in a cartoon-esque fashion, Jane had spent the better part of the trip sucking face and all bare skin her mouth could reach, and he gave back enthusiastically. The taxi driver had kept a very interested eye on them the entire way, which would have immediately embarrassed her in any other situation, but she had been too far gone to give much of a fuck. 

When they had finally stopped and were freed from the driver’s roaming gaze, Jane’s and Dirk’s frenzy only increased. She distinctly remembered backing into the bottom step of the stoop leading into his apartment building, falling flat on her ass against the concrete, and being covered by his broader frame, if only briefly. She didn’t remember getting up, or how she even got outside his apartment door, but she did remember pushing him against the unyielding wall and continuing their kiss. 

“What d’ya mean ‘it was uneventful’! That’s a load! Give me juicy bits!” 

Jane huffed, “He’s a good kisser.” 

“Just good?” Roxy pouted. 

A pause, “Fantastic?” 

Roxy erupted into a fit of giggles and tiny claps. She bit her bottom lip and waited for Jane to continue. 

“We got to his floor, somehow made our way to his apartment, and barrelled in. No one was home.” 

Though, Jane couldn’t be entirely sure of that. She hadn’t inspected any of the rooms. There could have been a dozen roommates squishing themselves into crevices with video cameras and phones at the ready, and she would have been none the wiser. It was dark and quiet, and that was all that mattered. 

Somehow, without her realizing, she had stripped herself of her shoes, hair clips, jacket, and pantyhoes before her back hit his unmade bed. He was at her neck, showing it sloppy and interested devotion, and covered her just like he had on the stoop. She tangled her shapely legs around his thighs and waist in eager urging and all but forced him to rest his lower half against hers. 

“We spent way too long messing up each other’s hair,” Jane got a flash of her long, white fingers teasing his gel-stiff locks into rings around her digits, “Groping,” She could feel his palm sliding under her skirt all over again, and she reacted in the present by folding her legs and shrieking at her libido to calm itself, “And tossing around offending clothes,” Jane’s words stumbled out of her as she fell into images of Dirk on his knees over her, grabbing the hem of his shirt, and pulling it off with such relish and ease that she nearly cried from the unnecessary beauty of it all. 

“Yeah?! Yeah!!?” Roxy urged. 

“And we ended up falling asleep.” 

“What?!” cried Roxy, “I call lies! Lies!!” 

But Jane was telling the entire truth. She wasn’t sure how things had gone from very intense and frenzied to sluggish and sleepy. All she knew was that one moment Dirk was fussing unsuccessfully with his belt, her own hands were too preoccupied with running up his stomach, and the next, they were laying side by side, lazily kissing, half dressed, and losing the battle against sleep. They were comfortably out before anything heavier came into play. 

Roxy scanned Jane’s face, looking for the trace of the lie, and found only thinly veiled ache, dark eye-bags, and a slight tinge of queasiness. She slumped bonelessly into her seat and groaned. 

“Ah, Janey!” Roxy whined, “I dunno if I should be proud, impressed, or disappointed!” 

“Sorry,” said Jane, but she didn’t feel any deep guilt. 

“So, ya just woke up and left ‘im?” 

“Well, no,” Jane bashfully replied, piquing Roxy’s interest anew, “We actually woke up a few hours ago and… tried to have breakfast.” 

“‘Tried to have breakfast?’” Roxy’s maniacal grin was returning, “So what did you do beside have breakfast, Crocker?” 

Jane bit her lip, and a vicious blush was heating her cheeks. She awoke in his arms, as expected. The sun was barely up, and she was barely rested. For hours, it seemed she stay trapped in his slack embrace, and Jane could bring herself to do no more than stare at the pulse in his collar and suffer the effects of what would be an unrelenting hangover. 

She contemplated what to do. She could try to wiggle her way free, collect her things, and rush home as quick as she could, leaving him with the notion that everything had been a dream. She could also just stay put, try to go back to sleep, and wait for him to awaken so they could have awkward after almost-sex conversation. Admittedly, her yearning for that was very, very low. She could also wiggle free, use his restroom, and then decide from there. 

And she tried, but the moment she untangled her legs from his and rolled her shoulders to loosen his grip, everything tightened, snapping closed like a Venus Flytrap around unsuspecting prey. Jane grunted in irritation into his chest and squirmed uncomfortably. Cuddling was all well and good, but a sweaty, sticky hug with a relative stranger was not high on Jane’s list of Fun Things To Do. 

When he didn’t respond to her weak struggling, she pushed against his chest and managed to break the cage he made with his arms. Unfortunately, she didn’t realize how hard she had been pushing and managed to rocket herself off the edge of the bed, landing with a resounding thump against the hardwood floor. 

He snorted awake at the sound, and she groaned. None of this had helped her growing headache. 

“You alright?” He was leaning over the edge, staring down at her through dark, smudged shades, “Did I push you off?” 

“No,” She croaked. She cleared her throat without much change, “It was my fault.” 

He reached over and grabbed her arm, pulling her up with ease. When she was settled next to him, comfortable and nearly ready to fall back to sleep despite wanting to rush out of the apartment, he smiled lopsidedly. 

“Hungry?” 

So began their awkward, quiet breakfast. Jane sat across from him at his little square table, staring down at her bowl of cereal and watching it go soggy. He was doing the same and looked a little green at the prospect of food. They took turns sipping at their water and opening and closing their mouths to speak. 

Finally, after far too many minutes and attempts, Jane smiled as sweetly as she could. 

“I had fun,” said she with a laugh in her throat. 

A grin pulled at his chapped lips, “You did?”

She nodded. Mirth was splitting them at the seams, and before long, snorts from repressed giggles and ahem’s of various volumes filled the space between them, turning very suddenly into ringing peals of laughter and loss of breath. It made her headache worse, laughing as hard as she was, but it didn’t matter. All tension had scattered, and her and Dirk were now on steady ground. 

At least, for the moment. 

As their laughter subsided, again the quiet and uneasiness threatened. Jane’s eyes flitted to his face and back to her cereal rapidly. She couldn’t tell the movements of his own, but she had a feeling his gaze lingered. 

It happened in an instant. His tangerine met her turquoise through dark glasses and charged air, and they were on each other in a snap. Their lips met over the middle of his modest table, and their hands once again groped at vaguely familiar territory. Uncaring of the meager meal, Jane and Dirk all but climbed toward each other over the flat surface. She ended up being pressed back, and he loomed. A bowl clattered to the ground distantly. The other spun cartoonishly somewhere near her elbow. 

None of it mattered. It was the least of their worries. All they had to fuss over now was the irritating amount of clothes they still wore. Jane took pity on Dirk and rid him of his frustrating belt, and he returned the favor by pulling her dress loose with the tenderest tug to the oversized bow at the back. The fabric rustled and fluttered, becoming shapeless as it let go of her glorious curves. It was much easier to shimmy out of this way. It didn’t cling and protest. 

She broke their kiss. Her dress was flung free of her and landed in some unknown region of the room, and she was nearly bare in front of him, only her bra and panties separating her from his bare chest. Keeping her eyes on his shades, Jane maneuvered out of her underwear, let it dangle from her toes for a moment, and felt it fall to the tile below. Dirk didn’t watch its descent but knew it gone and seemed to swell at the knowledge. His hands were moving apart from the rest of him, fiddling low and determined. 

Jane couldn’t keep as steady as Dirk. Her eyes flitted down, and she realized he had not been so liberal with his undergarments. Only denim served as the barrier between skin and skin. His hips rolled, the waistband slipping over the slight curve there and threatened to fall, and Jane caught it, not wanting it to go further. A golden eyebrow rose up on his forehead. 

“Second thoughts?” He asked without malice, irritation, or anger. 

“No,” She whispered, heat rising in her cheeks and flushing her down to her breasts, “I’d just,” She struggled with words. Her turquoise irises were fixed at the point where his hip met jeans, “I’d like you to keep them on if that’s okay.” 

She expected him to laugh, the grin on his face suggested nothing less, but it remained unhindered by snickers. 

“Alright. Sounds good.” 

They attacked each other with such ferocity that the kiss that started everything seemed a peck on cheek between relatives. His hardness pressed insistently at her inner thigh, and it had the opposite effect on her embarrassment and trepidation. It spurred her on. Her legs tightened on him, her fingers skittered and groped, and her core occasionally jerked up toward him, desperately seeking connection. 

He was no less frenzied. The callouses on his hands scraped, tickled, and excited every nerve in every centimeter of skin they rushed over and graced with their touch; the heat of his body made her blush deepen and spread across her frame as if exposed to a bonfire; and his eagerness twitched between her legs, bouncing slightly with each twitch of his hips and remaining insistent, anxious, and hopeful. 

He pulled back for only a moment to fish around in his back pocket and pull out a tiny square. Jane breathily chuckled as he ripped open the package. 

“Expecting an encounter I see.” 

His grin broadened, “Never expecting. Ready just in case.” 

She watched as he pulled out the condom and slide it over his straining length with a hiss. Momentary cool against raw heat had his back bowing, and the sight of him, holding and stroking lazily along his heavy shaft, made her quiver. Her nails bit painfully into his arms as she pulled him back down to her level and ravished his mouth. He didn’t complain, fell right back into their rapid rhythm, and desperately pressed his member against her core. Without wanting, she tightened, and all halted. 

He pulled away just enough to whisper into her cheek, “You alright?” 

“Yes,” She stuttered, “Yes, it’s just been a while.” 

“We can still stop.” 

“No,” She moaned, grinding against him and earning a groan back, “Don’t stop.” 

He recaptured her lips with a newfound fervor and coaxed her lower half closer to his. She relaxed into his frame, but braced herself for the intrusion, which came not like the speeding train she was expecting but as a gentle nudge and questing push. She grew taut from her toes up, yet opened instead of closed herself to him. Jane had expected some form of pain, maybe a pinch or pluck, but found only a slight discomfort until he settled. It paid to be slippery with wetness and completely willing. 

He swallowed all her groans and whimpers as she twisted under him. His impressive girth stretched and pressed insistently against her walls while his modest length burrowed just deep enough to satisfy. She twitched and tightened, squirmed and moaned and raked her fingers over his skin, and he loved it all. He didn’t care if she drew blood or bruised him; it all came with the territory at this point. As long as she kept moving, kept tensing and battling her tongue with his, he’d accept it all. 

“Move.” 

She could barely pull away long enough to whisper into his lips and dove back in the moment the word left her. Dirk wouldn’t, couldn’t, deny her. They rolled their hips together, and the effect was instant and devastating. A mutual quake passed through them, followed closely by twin moans and twitching muscles. Jane’s legs wrapped tightly and encouragingly around his waist. His arms went around her middle and pulled her off the slippery surface. He nearly missed as he flopped back into his chair, bringing her with him to straddle his lap, but they never separated and hardly noticed the clumsy shift. 

Jane broke their desperate battle in favor of attacking his jaw and neck, worrying love bites and dark hickies into his soft white flesh as she rolled and twisted her hips. He was free to feel, roll his head back on his shoulders, and enjoy everything she was willing to give. Dirk jerked upwards to match her movements and forced lower tones and higher squeals from them both. 

The release they were working towards, the incredible peak they wanted to dive from, came as a surprise. One moment, they were rising rapidly, the next falling through pleasureable, free air. Neither knew what had hit them until their descent hit the point of recognition, of twitching and pleasant humming. Turquoise sought out color through his shades and found the slightest bit of dazed and contented tangerine. 

Both relaxed and stared, but the moment of calm was just that, a moment. They surged forward together and began their dance again. 

“That was at six this morning,” Jane mused and looked at the clock closest to her. It flashed a teasing 11:15 AM, and she blushed, not daring to look at Roxy just yet, “He drove me home. We told each other our names and exchanged numbers,” Jane bit her bottom lip, trying to keep the information inside like she promised herself the moment Roxy sat her down, but it beat against her mouth and finally broke free, “I’m going to see him again next saturday night. We’re-We’re planning on dinner.” 

“‘Planning on dinner,’” Roxy bubbled between ill-repressed giggles, “Jane, you dog!” 

She should have just gone straight to bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. The First Line Series's first sex scene.


End file.
